


New Day

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-26
Updated: 2007-10-26
Packaged: 2019-02-02 03:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12718554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack and Daniel watch the sunrise





	New Day

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written for the Kissathon Challenge at the JD-Commentfic community on LiveJournal. Thanks to Mare for the beta.

The moment he woke, Jack knew he was alone in the cabin. Tossing aside the covers, he shivered a little as trapped heat was released and cold air rushed in. He shivered again as he pulled on sweat pants that had been sitting on the floor in the pre-dawn chill of the bedroom. Running one hand through his hair, he shuffled into the kitchen heading straight for the fresh pot of coffee that he knew would be there. The nightlight in the kitchen was the only light in the house but it didn't matter. He could navigate the place blindfolded. He filled the mug that was waiting for him and stirred a dash of sugar into it. After tapping the spoon against the rim of the mug to fling off the last drops of coffee, he set it back on the counter by the coffeemaker. 

Wrapping both hands around the mug for warmth, he went outside, using his foot to pull the door shut, although it didn't quite latch. Good enough, he thought as he looked around the yard. With the moon already set and the sun not yet risen, the world was a murky blur in shades of black and grey. Seeing a dark silhouette against the darker backdrop of the lake, he nodded to himself. Daniel was just where he thought he'd be. He walked across the yard, the grass cold and wet against his soles. The rough wooden boards of the dock were slightly warmer, but just as wet. 

Daniel stood at the end of the dock. Like Jack, he wore only an old pair of sweatpants, slung low on his hips. Steam wafted up from his mug, like a smaller cousin of the nebulous patches of fog drifting across the lake. Daniel's head turned slightly and Jack knew he'd been heard. He came to a halt beside Daniel, their bare shoulders brushing together. He could feel the heat of Daniel's body warming his flank, making the rest of his skin seem that much cooler in comparison. 

A fish jumped somewhere out of sight, the splash loud in the stillness. The men sipped their coffee, watching the sky lighten as the sun rose. At first it was dimmed to a small orange ball by the encroaching mist, but it soon brightened as the fog dissipated, burned away by its rays. Off in the distance a loon called out. A rosy glow tinged with gold painted the sky above the trees on the far side of the lake but soon faded into blue as the sun climbed higher. A family of mallards glided serenely past, not 20 feet from where they stood. The touch of the sun on their skin smoothed away the goose bumps. Dawn was over. A new day had arrived. 

Swallowing the last of his coffee, Jack put his free arm around Daniel's waist. "Happy anniversary," he murmured, then softly kissed Daniel's cheek. 

Daniel closed his eyes and smiled. 

Finis


End file.
